We Make A Beautiful Harmony
by bmonteithcrisslopez
Summary: Finn and Rachel are married in New York, and Rachel is pregnant. Hints at Harmony being Finchel's daughter, and how the couple came up with the name. Hints at Rory being Klaine's son too! Read and Review please!


**A/N: Just a little one shot I wrote before Finn proposed, not that it matters much the time I wrote it. Based a few years in the future, Finn and Rachel are married, they are living in New York, basically how we all see them. Also, hints towards Harmony being their daughter, since she totally is!**

* * *

><p><span>Harmony<span>

I.

"Hey Babe?" asked Finn, sitting down next to his pregnant wife on their small couch.

"Yes honey?" she replied tiredly, letting him put his arm around her.

Finn smiled, patting her huge tummy gently, "We should name her Faithfully."

Rachel laughed, "Finn, we are not naming our baby girl Faithfully! Faithfully is a song, not a girl's name. Plus, Faithfully Hudson just sounds wrong!"

He noded dejectedly, "Well, what about just Faith for short then?"

"Look, it's really sweet that you want to name our daughter after our first Regionals duet…"

"And the first time I told you that I loved you!"

"Yes," she replied, leaning up to kiss his cheek, "but I already have a name picked out! One that is absolutely perfect."

"Ugh," Finn groaned, "What is it?"

"Harmony, because our voices together make a beautiful Harmony."

"Okay, so that is really sweet…but _Faithfull_, Rach" the man paused, "I got it! We can name her Harmony Faith!"

Rachel shook her head. How could her husband not see how perfect and poetic that name was! Faith ruined the whole dynamic completely! "Her name will be Harmony Barbara Hudson, after my idol, and the whole damn reason we're even here in New York City!"

"Even though I love New York, and have nothing against Barbara, that isn't happening! No way Rach! You've got to compromise here."

"Finn this baby has been inside me for over eight months! And we both know she will be absolute hell to get out! And _you_ did this to me!" Rachel yelled, standing to look him in the eye, "I. Get. To. Choose. The. Damn. Name!"

"I'm calling Kurt!" Finn mumbled, watching his wife storm into their tiny bedroom. It wasn't new to him, Rachel storms out of rooms a lot, especially since she became all pregnant and moody.

"Why hello Finn Hudson, how may I help you today?" Kurt asked, after picking up on the first ring. He had become used to Finn's calls whenever Rachel was being particularly bipolar. Sadly, that was almost every other day now.

"Kurt, Rachel says I have no choice in the baby's name, and I've spent this whole time trying to think of a more kickass one that ever thought of before!"

"Finn, listen to your wife. When that little girl is born, Rachel will be in love with you so much, she'd even let you name it Drizzle if you wanted! But wait…that's not the name, right? 'Cause that was just stupid!"

"No Kurt, it's not. Will she really let me name her though? What did you and Blaine do?"

"Well," Kurt began, "We had twins. He named Katy, after his obscene obsession with the pop star and because he was singing her song when we met. I named Rory, mainly because I absolutely love the name, and his eyes just made him look like a Rory. You know that much!"

"Yeah! Thanks bro!"

"No problem, now go tell her you're sorry and that you love her. Ooo and bring her that rose tea I sent!"

"Okay, thanks a million Kurt!"

"Anytime Finn!"

Finn hung up the phone, and ran quietly to the kitchen to make Rachel the tea and some hot chocolate for him.

"Rachel, sweetie?" he asked tentatively, tapping the door open with his foot.

His wife didn't move or make a sound, but he walks in and sits next to her anyways. Finn sighed, even with a gigantic belly, hell _especially_ with a gigantic belly, she was 100% gorgeous.

"I brought you rose tea, love."

"Really?"

"Yes, because it's your favorite and I love you!"

"I love you too!" she says, curling into his side. "Thank you."

II.

The day Rachel went into labor was crazy. Finn was out at the food store below their small apartment when he gets a call from his extremely frantic wife.

"Coming babe! Hang in there, I love you!" he cried, leaving his cart full of food deserted in the middle of an aisle.

When he gets upstairs, Rachel is standing in the doorway. She has her favorite pink baggy sweats on and a large bedazzled duffle bag by her side. Finn scoops her up in his arms, bridal style, and whisks her off to get them a cab. Being Finn, he left her bag inside. That was just the beginning of the drama.

The couple also could barely find a cab, and by the time they reached the hospital, Rachel was crying in pain. Not only that but she was cursing Finn with so many colorful words, he didn't even know where she learned them!

Even with all the insanity, an hour later Finn was holding Rachel's hand. Tears are in his eyes as he watched their first daughter being born. He finally got what Puck meant by saying it breaks a man. It broke him right then and there, in an amazing way. He was a dad.

"I love you Rachel Hudson!" he whispers, holding his wife as she cradled their little girl in her arms. To be honest, Finn had never thought his wife looked more beautiful than how she did right at this second.

"What are you going to name her?" the nurse asks, handing Finn all the necessary papers.

He looks into Rachel eyes before saying, "Harmony Barbara."

"No, Harmony Faith." His wife says, nodding for emphasis, "Because we wouldn't have harmony without Faithfully."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? I'd love to know in a review! Thanks (less than three)**


End file.
